A Hetalia story of courage, love and friendship
by Voxyn180
Summary: Ludwig beilschmidt is 20 years old and has no intention of being part of something big until he is thrown into the battlefields of WW2 where every aspect of him will be tested. Along with is brother Gilbert and two best friends, feliciano and kiku


Ch.1 saying goodbye

Berlin, Germany – 1943 December 5, 6:00 am

Ludwig stood at the train station, shuffling his feet and rubbing his hands together trying to warm himself up. He was waiting for his brother, Gilbert who was saying his final goodbye to his fiancé. "Damn this weather" he mumbled to himself. He and Gilbert had been drafted for the army and were on there way to a training facility in Belgium, where they will later be moved to the front lines to fight the British and Americans. "I wonder if we will win this war" he thought to himself. "We have already lost so many men and have regained Germany's glory before the dreaded treaty of Versailles". "What more does Hitler want?" Ludwig's icy blue eyes glanced around. Still no sigh of Gilbert. "Were is that idiot? Doesn't he know I'm freezing my butt off and the train is about to leave?"

~~Gilbert's point of view~~

"Alina have you seen my helmet? If I don't find it I'm going to be late and you know how Ludwig feels about tardiness" Gilbert called from his room. He wore his brand new, crisp uniform. "It's right here" a soft voice said. Gilbert turned around to see his fiancé holding his helmet out to him, trying to hide her face so he couldn't see her crying. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked as he took the helmet from Alina's trembling hands. Once he put the helmet on the bed next to his suitcase, he came over to the crying girl and wrapped his arms around her in an effort to comfort her. "What's s wrong?" He asked again. In a whisper she finally said "I can't live without you." Gilbert gave a soft chuckle. "And I can't live without you but I still have a duty to my country" he paused for a moment "this war will be over sooner than you know it, and when it's over we will finally be able to raise a family" This caused her to cry even harder. "Shhh… It's ok, everything will be ok" Gilbert said as he tried to wipe the tears away from Alina's soft cheeks. "No everything will not be ok" Alina said as she started to raise her voice. " what do you mean?" Gilbert asked clearly confused. Alina was quiet for a moment until she gathered all of her courage and whispered "we are having a baby." Gilbert stood there shocked for a moment until he started to jump up and down with excitement. "I'm going to be a father! This is amazing Alina!" Alina just stood there confused. "But we're not even married yet and…" She was cut off by Gilbert. "Then how about we get married right now?" Gilbert started to rummage around his room for a bible. "But Gil…" She was cut off again. "Hey don't be such a worry wort." Gilbert said with an old dusty bible in his hand. "Do you Alina take the awesome, gorgeously handsome Gilbert as your wedded husband and will you care for him in sickness and in health?" Alina couldn't help but laugh saying "I do". She took Gilbert's hands in her own and looked him in the eye. "And do you Gilbert take the beautiful, super awesome Alina as you wedded wife and will care for her in sickness and in health?" Gilbert stared to wrap his arms around Alina's waist. "I do" he said as Alina wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Alina said with a smile. She was about to say something else but was cut off by a long, steamy kiss from Gilbert "you forgot to say I could kiss the bride." Alina just smirked and said " I'll miss you Gilbert Beilschmidt." " And I'll miss you Mrs. Beilschmidt" Gilbert replied and pulled here in for another kiss.

~~Back to Ludwig's point of view~~

"6:30, he's going to miss the train if he doesn't come in 60 seconds" Ludwig grumbled as he looked around in vain for his loud, obnoxious, albino, older brother. He sighed in relief as he saw him hurriedly walk up to the platform. His uniform was already wrinkled and he looked flustered but happy. "So why were you so late Bruder? Ludwig asked cocking a brow. "I was at my wedding" Gilbert replied calmly. Ludwig just stood there flabbergasted as everyone started to bored the train.

~~time skip~~

Once Ludwig was seated on the train he looked out the window and watched as Berlin slowly disappeared from view. "Good bye peace and hello war" he whispered to himself.


End file.
